medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Preacher
|rank = Chief Petty Officer |affiliations = AFO team Neptune Task Force Mako Task Force Blackbird |status = Alive (Active Duty) |weapon = Mk.18 Mod 0, M4A1, HK416, MP7, McMillan TAC-300, AKS-74U, Glock 23, DD MK18, HK 45CT |voice actor = Medal of Honor: Dustin James Medal of Honor: Warfighter: Christian Mortensenhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm3399803/ |family = Lena (wife) Isabella (daughter) |caption = Preacher in civilian clothing |name = Tom }} Tom "Preacher" is a veteran American sailor and Navy SEAL and the Rifleman of AFO team Neptune. He is transferred to two different Task Forces Mako, and Blackbird after the events of Operation Anaconda. He is married and has a daughter, but his military service has caused friction within his family. He is also a playable character and the main protaganist of Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Biography Preacher is a hardened DEVGRU Operator in AFO Neptune Task Force Mako and Task Force Blackbird. Preacher has extensive combat experience in hostile countries like Afghanistan and Pakistan. Though it would seem that his unconventional service to his country has somewhat stressed his marriage between him and Lena. Early life At an unknown time, Preacher met and eventually married a woman named Lena, who is of Spanish decent. The two eventually had a daughter together named Isabella. Costly Assignment Informant Rescue Preacher, alongside AFO Operator Mother (Team Leader), drove into the town of Gardez to find the former Taliban informant Tariq with AFO Neptune, but after Chechen militants ambush Neptune's convoy, Preacher and Mother are ambushed and forced to fight on foot through the town to link up with fellow operators Rabbit and Voodoo. While making their way through the town they are engaged several times while clearing buildings. After linking up with the other element of their fireteam they continue on foot to Tariq's location. While flanking a machine gun, Voodoo and Rabbit are nearly killed by an RPG fired by a gunner on a nearby rooftop. Intense street fighting rolls through the town as Neptune moves through the narrow streets. Neptune locates the target building at the back of an open courtyard and, after a brief skirmish, enter the structure. Believing Tariq to be in a room on the second floor, Neptune breaches the room while Voodoo guards the door. Mother checks the body of a man found beaten and bound to a chair. As Mother conducts the search a ringing mobile telephone is heard. Mother kicks the body and chair onto the balcony where it immediately explodes, showering debris on the four sailors. The squad move out and clears a fort held by the Chechens, locating Tariq in a motor garage. After a dynamic entry and room cleaning, the team secures the package and extracts via a commandeered truck. Neptune rendezvous with AFO Wolfpack, to hand over Tariq who has vital information on Taliban positions but then move out to take part in an operation in seizing the airfield at Bagram. Observation Point Dorothy Inserting into the Shahikot Mountains, Neptune's task was to push forward to reach Observation Point Dorothy. But, as the AC-130 Reaper 31 arrives on scene, it comes under heavy Anti Air fire, which the team later destroys. Come afternoon, the team is forced out of OP Dorothy and down the mountain. An MH-47 is called in to provide extraction. The team carries on down the hill, with Mother and Rabbit taking up positions in the Chinook, and Preacher and Voodoo holding their ground as the Chinook landed. Left to Fight However, as the pair fall back towards the Chinook, RPG fire and high turbulence forces the helicopter away from the mountain, with Rabbit providing suppressive fire for Preacher and Voodoo. In a desperate attempt to rescue the two, Mother and Rabbit reinsert into the mountains in order to find them, fighting off dozens of soldiers in the process and are eventually captured themselves. Rescue Mission Shortly after, Rangers are deployed to rescue the entirety of AFO Neptune. Two of the Ranger platoon, Sergeant Patterson and Specialist Adams, encounter Voodoo and Preacher after the two SEALs had engaged nearby enemy forces while conducting their own search for Mother and Rabbit. The four shooters push farther up the mountain in search of the missing operators. The group eventually finds the two in the middle of Al-Qaeda-held caves and bring them down the mountain to wait for their CASEVAC chopper. However, the helicopter arrives on scene too late and Rabbit succumbs to his wounds, leaving the AFO Operators distressed and in low morale. While on the chopper, Preacher takes Rabbit's lucky rabbit's foot and agrees with Mother that the war will not end with Rabbit's death. In the brief epilogue, Preacher is the Tier 1 operator talking with the local. Task Force Mako Black market sabotage By this time, Preacher is the protaganist and a playable character. Mother, Preacher, and Voodoo sabotage a black market arms deal in Karachi, Pakistan. After an underwater insertion, Mother and Preacher successfully plant a standard demolition charge on the truck that they intend to destroy; however, unbeknownst to them, it is filled with PETN a very powerful explosive. When they detonate the charge, the resulting explosion nearly destroys the shipping docks and sinks a cargo ship, forcing the operators to fight their way to extraction. They are later debriefed by Dusty, who is now their handler. Dusty assigns Voodoo to take field command of Task Force Mako, along with "Stump", another DEVGRU operator. They sweep through Somalia along with U.S. Marines callsign Task Force Grizzly in an attempt to clear the area of piracy operations. Meanwhile, Mother and Preacher return to the site of the botched sabotage in Pakistan in an attempt to investigate and determine who was purchasing the shipment of PETN. The SEALs determine that the shipment was due for the Philippines after a long car chase and tracing a cellphone acquired on the mission site, and quickly follow the lead to Isabela City, which is being ravaged by a typhoon. In the midst of the hurricane, a terrorist organization known as Abu Sayyaf has seized multiple hostages, diverting the SEALs from their original mission. The SEALs stealthily infiltrate the city by water insertion and make their way to hotel Isabela to establish a sniping post. They liaise with the local government and special forces being led by General Barrera. The SEALs make visual contact of a High-value target named Marwan al-Kalifa while observing the target building. With Mother as the spotter and Preacher serving as the shooter, Mother asks for the green light to engage the target. This request is denied by the General, who instead orders his Naval Special Warfare sniper codenamed 'Tiger 12' to take the shot. Tiger 12 engages the HVT Kalifa and shoots him in the upper shoulder. In the chaos that follows Mother asks for a situation report before moving in. They fight their way to the capitol building in the demolished city falling apart around them. They find and secure the hostages after multiple contacts with the enemy. As they are extracting Preacher lays down cover fire and Tiger 12 is shot in the leg by enemy forces. During the extraction the SEALs make it to their primary extraction point which is compromised when an RPG is fired, it explodes knocking Preacher and Stump to the ground when the helicopter above head opens fire. They survive the encounter and ultimately manage to free the hostages, discovering links between ASG, the PETN, and a man known as the "Cleric." However, while freeing the hostages, they anger the local government by defying orders. Mother and Preacher have pending honorable discharges from the U.S. Navy due to their insubordination. Preacher, whose marriage has been failing due to the dangerous nature of his job and the frequency of his deployments into the field, immediately seizes the opportunity to attempt to repair his relationship with his wife, Lena and daughter, Isabella. He travels to Madrid, Spain, where his wife has taken their daughter to live with her parents. His wife agrees to meet with him, but while Preacher is waiting for her train, he sees a suicide bomber who he had seen in the Philippines inside the train. He attempts to stop the jihadist, but the man triggers his bomb and destroys the train, putting Preacher in a coma. When Preacher regains consciousness, he finds Mother in his room, who reveals that multiple attacks occurred throughout Europe. Lena and Isabella arrive at the hospital, having missed their train earlier, saving their lives. Although Preacher is initially resistant to returning to DEVGRU, Lena eventually persuades him to go back. Preacher returns to DEVGRU with Mother, assigned to Task Force Blackbird. With the aid of undercover CIA operator Abdi, they travel to Darra Adamkhel, Pakistan to investigate Pakistani ties to ASG and the PETN. They make it on site and are seen reconing a target who is an arms dealer named Farraz who has connections to the PETN. When the Task Force move in to bag him he runs. The team chase him and engage multiple hostiles. Preacher chases Farraz and secures him, Mother briefly interrogates him at gunpoint when Farraz is shot the team make a run for it to a nearby ditch and then escape and extract. They uncover a terrorist training facility in Yemen, which Task Force Mako is assigned to raid, in addition to the name of a Saudi Arabian banker, Hassan. Dusty then assigns TF Blackbird to abduct and interrogate Hassan. Mother and Preacher take him captive, but are forced into a high speed chase by his security, led by an ASG operator named Sad al Din. Capture Though they are successful in uploading the contents of Hassan's laptop to Dusty, they are run off the road and taken captive by ASG forces. However, Dusty is able to determine from the contents of the hard drive that the PETN came from Sarajevo, where a weapons dealer Dusty used to work with was selling it. TF Mako links up with the Polish GROM and take down the arms dealer. After finding evidence from the arms dealer, Dusty sends TF Mako to assault one of two cargo ships used to transport the PETN, the other being impounded by NATO forces in Croatia. Tragic Loss Preacher and Mother awake to find themselves in an interrogation room, where Sad al Din attempts to force Mother to tell him who they are working for. When Mother refuses, he executes Mother and tells his men to torture Preacher to death. Preacher manages to escape and kills most of Sad al Din's security, arriving at the helm of the ship as Task Force Mako assaults into the ship. He manages to corner Sad al Din and nearly beats him to death in retaliation for Mother's death, before allowing the SEALs to arrest the terrorist. Charging the Cleric's compound With Sad al Din in custody, the SEALs are able to determine that Hassan is The Cleric, serving as the leader for the entire network of ASG and the location of his compound, in Pakistan. Preacher is reassigned to TF Mako, while Dusty comes out of retirement to join them on the mission. They assault the compound and are able to locate Hassan, killing him when he attempts to commit suicide with a vest. Goodbye to the Fallen Preacher returns home, where the SEALs and their families attend the funeral of Mother, and Preacher and Lena make peace, holding hands. Gallery PreacherAssault.jpg| Preacher in full combat gear. (Medal of Honor) preacherindig.jpg| Preacher in afghan garments. (Medal of Honor) Bigger boat.png| Mh, we're going to need a bigger boat. (Medal of Honor) Medal-of-Honor-Warfighter-Preacher.jpg| Preacher in civilian clothing. (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) pc_1920x1200.jpg| Preacher in combat gear. (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) Preacher.jpg| Preacher in combat gear. (Medal of Honor: Warfighter) Preacher 3.jpg|Preacher - Hello and Dubai Mohpreacher.jpg|Preacher in civilian Medal-of-Honor-Warfighter-Preacher-Story-Trailer 1.jpg|Preacher in civilian Preacher 1.jpg|Preacher - Hello and Dubai tztu.jpg|Preacher in combat gear MOHW.jpg|Preacher mission MOHW-2012-10-25-20-29-36-911.jpg|Preacher GOM 2012-12-09 09-18-11-97.jpg|Preacher GOM 2012-12-09 09-19-40-37.jpg|Preacher GOM 2012-12-09 09-20-17-38.jpg|Preacher Behind the Scenes Appearances Trivia *Preacher's callsign is rather ironic, as he doesn't talk very much during gameplay. *He also has a sense of humor''.'' *Preacher's line about needing a bigger boat is a reference to the movie Jaws. *Preacher seems to be good friends with Dusty. *He likes Hip Hop. *His callsign may allude to a hidden faith or religion, most likely Evangelical Christianity or Catholicism as Preacher doesn't appear to use curse words as often or frequently. *His real name is Tom, making him the first Task Force member to have part of their real name actually said. *Preacher is seen wearing AOR II camo but a Vietnam War Era Tiger Strip Camo Boonie cover. * Preacher's sidearm like Rabbit is the Sig Sauer P226R *Preacher's appearance in ''Medal of Honor: Warfighter ''resembles to his voice actor in the game, Christian Mortensen. *He is the only returning character from Medal of Honor 2010 to be playable in Warfighter. He, alongside with mother, appear in Linkin park music video "Castle of glass" who also served as the ending song of the game Category:Medal of Honor (2010) characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Playable Characters